Human
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: In the future, robots are able to carry children alongside women. Ivan works in a factory that makes them. The company decides to reward some of their workers with a robot. Ivan then names his Matthew. But will lines between human and robot become blurred as feelings surface? (RusCan) (Possible NSFW)
**Another story to vote for! You have to march 15 2016 to vote for the one you to read more of as I will try to finsh my other three by then or be close enough.**

 **~Enjoy**

 _The new society was one of advance technology and broken lives. Humans believed that they could continue to plummet the earth and take advantage of her resources until she had enough. The world shook its very core and swallowed whole cities within seconds. Rivers flooded and normally dormant volcano's erupted with fury. The human population deteriorated leaving only a few survivors._

 _Because the end was so sudden, few made it to safe places. Those who did_ banded _together and created a new world, one where the common people slaved away all day while a select few were able life in luxury, all without lifting a finger._

 _Many years passed, and soon humans began to dabble in old technology while re-creating it in new and reusable ways. The created laws were that they would never waste what could be re-used and that any damage that would be caused should be fixed within 10 years. Did these humans learn?_

 _Perhaps._

 _Perhaps not._

 _But that is not the story I wish to tell you. This story is about sex, slavery, love, rebellion and what makes someone a human._

 _Because of many new diseases that were created, both on purpose and accidentally, women struggled to carry children who could survive for longer than 3 years. This meant that there was a high demand for children and anyone who could carry a child._

 _Of course, many got the wrong idea of this and decided that women would be kept similar to cattle, under nicer conditions of course, and sold off to men to lay with to continue their bloodlines. This was once considered a barbaric practice but they had really no choice and for a century, they continued this. Until it was discovered that they were able to create mechanical beings with a womb. This, of course, was rejected at first, simply because it was so much money to create something that might upset a few people._

 _This idea went through the council once more a year later and was approved. The top companies started right away. They could create mechanical humans to in a sense, replace women. In fact, this new society changed so much, that it was uncommon and looked down upon for real women to have children that came from their own bodies. At least for the rich._

 _It didn't matter too much for the poor as they struggled to feed themselves and for their own children._

 _This leads us to our story._

 _And I must warn you. This is not your typical romance, nor is it pleasant. In fact, I think it's rather dreary. But that doesn't mean that you can't jump on for the ride._

 _So if you can, enjoy this world and think to yourself, what makes us human?_

The machine whirred to life as the lights were turned on. The workers stumbled along to their posts grumbling about now enough pay and how they had to stare at the H.U.M.O.I.D.S (Humanoid, Useful, Maternal, Obedient, Intelligent, Devoted, sophisticated) and not touch them. The Humanoids or 'dolls' for short, were machines created to look just like humans so they would fit in at someone's home, as both a carrier and as a maid. And the company was preparing to offer some amazing special, but those at the top were highly secretive about it. No notes could be taken, they couldn't talk about it outside of the meeting room, and they were not allowed to tell anyone about it.

Everyone wanted to know what was coming. But no clues were given and instead, everyone worked.

Then about a week later, the workers were all given a simple envelope. The only thing on each envelope was their family name and 5:30 Pm. They were told that they had the day off and to only open the envelope with their entire family at the specific time.

Ivan flipped his over to see a wax seal with the company's logo on it. He sighed as he put it into his pocket and packed his bag to head home.

"Oi, Braginski!"

Ivan turned to see his childhood friend, Ludwig, holding his old tattered green jacket over his left shoulder and holding onto the letter with the other.

"Yes?" Ivan asked as he waited for his friend to catch up.

"What do you think it'll be?"

"Probably a 10% off coupon for a Doll that will expire in a week." Ivan replied only half-joking, he really had no idea what the envelope held. It was a giant question for him, and everyone else.

"That would make sense, it's not like us working class and have anything special right?" Ludwig said as they both walked out of the building when he suddenly asked in a whisper, "Hey, Gil managed to snack some drinks from the high class, you interested?"

Ivan thought about it, drinks were rare for the working class but he worried that the secret police were close and Ivan still hurt over losing his younger sister, Natalie. She had stolen some old moldy fruit from the high class for both her family and her friend. Turns out her friend was a member of the police and there was no need from a court seeing. Almost any crime was punishable by death, and since, Natalie was 18 at the time, she was considered an adult.

Ivan remembered hearing her scream as she was shot several times in the chest.

"Not, this time, comrade. Perhaps tomorrow, I have some cleaning to do and it's my day to shower." Ivan said as an excuse.

"Alright, if there is a bottle of vodka I will save it for you," Ludwig said before saying his farewell and turning the corner to his place.

Ivan nodded and reached back into his pocket to feel the envelope. He actually just wanted to go visit his sister's graves. He had two, Natalie was the younger and Katyusha was older than both of them, she died from her grief. Ivan sighed as he regretted not going to see if there was some vodka. It seemed like it was a good idea at the time.

Walking along the cracked streets Ivan sighed. He missed them.

Soon he arrived at the rusted door of his small 'home'. He reached to trim the handle and used his weight to push it open.

The door swings open with a loud screeched, sending chills down Ivan's spin. It was a terrible sound and it drove him crazy. Ivan stepped inside and didn't bother to close the door. He just wanted to sit down and sleep before returning to work the next day. Stepping into his bedroom/living room, Ivan removed his jacket when he saw the letter fall out.

Sighing, he bent down to pick it up when he heard a car slowing down in front of his 'house'. He stood back up and with the letter in hand, turned around to see who was there.

"Is this bra-bragin…ske's residence?" Stood a large man wearing dark blue overalls and a dirty sweat stained shirt. His large belly looked as if it was overflowing from his too-tight pants.

"Yes this is Braginski's house, I am Ivan." He corrected the man before adding, "Can I help you?"

"Yead," the man sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve, "I have a delivery for you."

Ivan's eyebrow rose, not many people were able to send anything through mail. He slide the letter back into his jacket and hung it up before stepping forward to see.

"I just need you to sign here, to say that I delivered the package to you."

Ivan nodded and took the offered device and skimmed it before signing it. Once the man reviewed it, he asked Ivan if he wanted the package left there or brought in.

Ivan wanted to laugh, obviously, he would want it inside. Instead of laughing, he asked the man to help him bring it into the living room. The two of them brought in the wooden box, it was long and thin, like a body could be hidden inside. On the side was the word fragile and this side up. Making sure to be careful they set it on the floor vertical and Ivan walked the delivery man out. Ivan then closed the door( more like pulled and pushed it for about 5 minutes before it budged) and he turned back to see the box.

He was then reminded of the letter and he quickly pulled it out to read as it was close enough to the time of opening.

It read,

 _Dear residence of the Braginski's,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that as a valuable member of our company. You were entered into a lottery and your name and nine others were randomly selected. You may have already received your prize in a large container, if not, it should arrive soon, if not, you can reach our receptionist at 888-649-XXXX she will be happy to assist you._

 _We have made sure to include everything you will need to fully enjoy your prize. Since we planned for the arrival of your prize to occur on Friday, you will have the entire weekend to make get_ accostumed _to the grand changes in your life! Exciting!_

 _Sincerely, Mark_ Sheltwin _._

Ivan finished reading the letter, a prize?

Confused, he looked over the box, surely the parts he made at work went towards the finished product which now lay in his living room. Walking over, Ivan grabbed his pipe from the kitchen and checked to see if he could open the box without it.

Seeing that the box was firmly shut, Ivan used the pipe to wedge it open. It took him some time but he soon managed to get the lid to pop off to the side. What he saw in the now open box shocked Ivan.

Inside, lay a sexless body. It had to be a doll. Ivan knelt down to get a closer look, he could determine if the body was male or female. The doll had no colour to its checks or hair. Aside from the no colour, the doll appeared human.

"Had everything you need?" Ivan asked himself aloud. "Aright then…"

Reaching into the box, Ivan carefully picked up the doll and lifted it out to place the limp body on the couch while he look for the instruction Manuel. Surely there would be one. There was some packaging material to protect the doll from possible damage and Ivan figured he could use it for something while he dug around.

After a moment, he found the pamphlet. He looked it over before sitting on the floor and reading it.

It basically said the typical stuff, thanks for buying, what the doll can do, etc. He needed the instructions. He skipped the side and looked towards the end when he found it. He figured he could sell it either as parts or as a whole.

He found what he needed and read it as fast as he could.

He jumped when he suddenly heard movement. He turned his head to only see the lifeless doll laying on his couch. He glared at it a moment before slowly returning to his reading. It was a sad and slow process due to him only knowing a few words. Education wasn't that important for the lower class, so they only receive a very basic schooling.

T _o activate your Humanoid, follow the steps in order and follow verbal instructions once your_ HUMOID _is activated._

 _Located on the left outside ankle is an ON/OFF switch._

 _Press the ON/OFF switch_

 _Allow the doll to see you clearly* so they may register you as a primary user._

 _Follow verbal instructions, they should be very clear_

 _*As HUMOIDS are made to be as realistic as possible, a few are made with slightly faulty vision, some will need to warm up before scanning you, so allow up to 30 seconds before shutting off and returning to manufacture for repairs._

Ivan looked at the doll a moment and decided that he would 'test' the doll first to make sure everything was alright. He stepped to the doll and sat it upright and squatted to reach the ankle to locate the switch. Once it was turned on he looked to see two blank eyes staring at nothing.

"Hello?" He said to get the dolls attention.

The doll looked at him, it was unnerving to him. Its eyes had no life or soul to them. The doll took a few seconds, Ivan guessed that it was scanning him.

"Greetings. I am model: HUMOID Number to meet you, Master?"

"Ivan," Ivan replied. Master?

"I have registered you as my primary user, Master Ivan. I shall instruct you in my configurations as clearly as possible, if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. Would you like to configure my appearance now or later?"

Ivan replied now, slightly confused.

"Very well," The doll said with a smile, "Please list off a few physical characteristics that you would like for me to change."

Ivan listed off one right away, "Please have eyes similar to mine, but instead of the red, a light blue?"

The doll closed its eyes and opened them a moment later to reveal violet eye with hints of light blue in them.

Ivan smiled. It was easier to look at the doll's face now. Ivan listed off a few more things randomly which the doll complied and change its appearance, even its sex!

Ivan had no need for women as he preferred the company of men and didn't want children. Thankfully society didn't really care too much as long as affection was kept private or minimal. It took a few tries before Ivan was able to say that the doll was attractive.

'He' now was finished. Blonde hair that was slightly wavy shy of shoulder length, eye's similar to Ivan's, soft lips. Ivan nodded his approval before noticing that the doll was still naked.

"would you like to confirm the physical settings? Remember physical settings are permeant."

"uh, oh da-yes." Ivan watched as the doll stood up and rolled it's, looked at its hands and felt his face before smiling at Ivan.

Ivan lifted the corner of his lip in a half-assed smile.

"Oh, umm… HUMOID…."

"Would you like to name me Master?" The doll asked.

"Um, yes just let me think of one…" Ivan thought back to some names that he knew and liked and that not many people had…

"Hmm, Matvey?"

"Matvey?" The doll said, sending a chill down Ivan's back.

"yes."

Matvey confirmed it and smiled reintroduction himself, "Pleaser to meet you, Master Ivan, I am Matvey."

Ivan wasn't sure if he should respond or not… he had a hard time with meeting new people, he was only friends with Ludwig as they shared an interest in alcohol and working out.

Matvey looked around and Ivan remembered that he was naked.

"Matvey, please stay away from the window's until I get you some clothing."

Matvey looked back with a blush and moving his hands to cover his lower region. "I believe that there are a shirt and pair of pant along with shoes in the box."

Ivan nodded and searched the box for a moment before finding a bag with what appeared to be cream coloured clothing. He pulled it out and showed it to the other to change. He turned his head away while the doll moved forward and took the bag and opened it.

Ivan stood up and excused himself to use the washroom when in reality, he just needed a moment. He entered the small bathroom and stared at his grimy mirror a moment.

Why would the company do such a thing? HUMOIDS as a random prize?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a yelp and someone falling.

"owwie…."

Ivan flushed the toilet and turned the sick on a second to make it seem like he wasn't just hiding before peeking out the door.

He saw Matthew crouched on the floor, still naked, and rubbing his hip. He sighed and stepped out, "What happened?"


End file.
